A new ally or enemy
by WinterKit18
Summary: Unknown girl is found and kidnapped, will the Battle Force 5 be able to save her? VertxAgura ZoomxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Vert what are we doing here again?" Spinner asked for the hundredth time as he stood beside the Buster.

"I don't know," Vert said looking over at the older Cortez brother. "All Sage said was that there was an unknown signal coming from this battle zone."

"So we're here for what exactly?" Zoom asked over his radio. "An unknown enemy or a new ally, because I would really like to get home."

Today Sage had sent Vert, Agura, the Cortez bothers, Zoom, and Tezz to the unknown battle zone to find the source of the signal. She was worried that a new enemy worse than any other that they faced was going to attack.

"We're identifying the signal I guess," Vert said looking at the members of battle force 5 except for Zoom that was out scouting. "Sage is worried that the signal could mean a new enemy. If that is the case then we should know about it right away," Vert and as he scanned the land scape around him.

"Well I for one think that this is a waste of time," Tezz said as he sat in his car.

"Whatever Tezz," Agura huffed, "Sage says we need to find out the signal so we're going to find out the signal."

"Hey I'm on my way back, I can't find anything," Zoom said.

A few minute later Zoom rode up to the group. Vert took one last look around, something about this battle zone was setting him on edge. "Okay let's head out," Vert said.

No sooner had Vert finished his statement had the team heard the roar of engines. Vert looking around from the vantage point they had, could see Kalus and his Vandals chasing someone. Quickly Vert hoped into the Saber and chased after the unknown person. The other members were soon in pursuit as well.

"Who is that?" Agura asked.

"I don't known but whoever it is we've got to get them out of there," Vert said as he pushed the gas pedal down further.

"Um maybe we should think about this," Spinner said whiningly.

"No whoever they are they need help," Agura said chasing after Vert.

"Give up subspecies," Kalus roared as he and the other Vandals surrounded the girl.

"Never," she yelled in defiance. "I'm not some trophy that can be caught. I'm…"

"You're a subspecies that will be used as bait to lure the other subspecies here," Kalus said his voice rising in triumph as Crocomodo and Hatch grabbed the girl. "Bring her here. It is time we go and prepare for our other guests that will soon be arriving," Kalus said.

"Let me go," the girl demanded struggling in vain to break free from the Vandals' grips. "Do you hear me, let me go!"

The more she struggled the more the Vandals just laughed at her. Crocomodo and Hatch dragged the helpless girl over to Kalus. As they put her in the back of Fangore, the girl tried one last effort to escape. But the two Vandals were ready for her to try to escape and easily recaught her. Kalus then opened a portal back to Vandal and sped off with his prisoner secured to his chariot.

The team watched helplessly as the girl was tied up and set in Kalus's Fangore. They then watched as a portal to the Vandal's home world was opened and they all left through it taking the poor girl with them.

Finally Vert said what everyone was thinking, "We're going after them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?" Spinner said looking at Vert then the rest of the team. "Why are we going after her?"

"You know why Spinner, we can't just let them take her," Vert said getting back into the Saber.

"Spinner has a point, Kalus will be expecting us," Tezz said as he faced the team.

"Yes thank you," Spinner said as he went to hi five Tezz.

"Still the girl does not deserve to live with the Vandals or the life she has running away from them constantly," Tezz said ignoring Spinner and walking to his car, Splitwire.

"Let's move out team," Vert said as his car roared to life. Vert was pleased to see everyone heading to their vehicles. As Agura walked by Vert stopped her and whispered, "Are we making the right choice?"

"You know that we can't leave her there, and your conscious would never let you live without trying to save her," Agura said as she kissed Vert on the cheek. "Besides if we didn't go now together you would go by yourself and get into trouble."

With that being said Agura headed to the Tangler and got ready to head out. As the team got going Vert contacted Sage, "Sage we need a battle key for the Vandal's home world."

The five cars headed towards their own storm shock to go home to get the new battle key. As they arrived home A.J. met them to give them the new key in exchange for the old one.

A.J., Stanford, and Sage listened as the others filled them in on what had happened as they raced back to the hub. Quickly Sage made a battle key to the Vandals' home world and gave it to A.J.

As A.J. took off with the key Stanford asked Sage, "Why would the Vandal's take someone who we don't know? It's not like she's part of the team."

"The Vandals don't care, they just pillage and loot they don't care. If they found a human in a battle zone they would use them as a slave, but Kalus knows that you will let that happen that. Kalus doesn't care if you know her or not she is a human and that is good enough for him.

"Take her away and put her with the other subspecies,"Kalus said as they rolled to a stop in their fortress.

"Let me go," the girl yelled.

"Come the other is probably lonely," Crocomodo said as he dragged the girl off with Hatch.

"Prepare for battle," Kalus yelled, "The subspecies will be here soon, and when they get here we will finally defeat them and have them as our slaves."

When Kalus was done all the Vandals cheered, and hurried off to prepare for the coming attack. The fortress was abuzz with anticipation for the Battle Force 5. All of the Vandals were tired of them destroying their plans time after time.

"They are defiantly getting ready for us," Agura said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Anybody see away into the camp unseen?" Vert asked mockingly as he looked down at the fortress.

"I could always sneak in get the girl, then sneak back out," Zoom said.

"No," Vert said.

"What, why not? It's not like I haven't been on missions by myself," Zoom said as he looked at Vert.

"Because for starters if something goes wrong then you're screwed by yourself. No you're not going in alone," Vert said looking at the young scout.

"Might I suggest that we split into two teams, while one causes a distraction the other can sneak in," Tezz said like it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

"Easier said than done," Sherman said looking up from his pair of binoculars. "We need to get them as far away from the other team as possible for that to work."

"That's brilliant," Agura said looking at Sherman then to the rest of the team. "Do you still have some charges left Sherman?"

"Yes," Sherman said not totally knowing where she was going with this.

"If one team sets off charges over in the ridge, they can then draw the Vandals off while the other team goes in during the confusion undetected," Agura said. "It's perfect."

"Unless we get caught," Spinner said under his breath.

"Okay who wants to go blow up some rocks?" Vert asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Owe, why you little," Crocomodo growled at the girl.

"No, you mustn't hurt the female subspecies," Hatch said as he stopped Crocomodo before he could hit the girl.

"She bit me," Crocomodo growled as he still thought about striking the girl anyway.

"No, if she is damaged the Captain Kalus will take it out on us," said Hatch. "Also we need slaves and once the other subspecies are captured then she'll be a good slave."

"Fine but once we are done with her, and then she will pay," Crocomodo said as he pushed her into the cell.

"No," she yelled as she was pushed. This reaction only seemed to make the two Vandals laugh at her as she struggled to the door. "Let me out of here!" the girl yelled. "You'll regret this!"

"Alicia?" asked an unsure voice from the corner.

Alicia spun around to see the speaker. "Aaron? Aaron it is you!" Alicia said. When she realized who it was she went and hugged the boy. "But you got away, I watched you," said Alicia. "You took the portal away from the Vandals."

"I got through the portal but they caught me on the other side," said Aaron ashamed.

Aaron looked like he was on the verge of crying. 'He's only 12, he should not have to be going through this,' Alicia thought to herself. "Aaron look at me, look at me" Alicia said as she kneeled in front of Aaron, "I'm going to protect you okay, I promised mom and dad that I would. Besides you're my little brother and I love you, but you need to listen to me," Alicia said looking into her little brother's eyes.

"Okay?" Aaron asked, his voice quivering.

"By using this," Alicia said as she pulled out what looked to be a marble. "You're going to take it, and open a mini portal to get to safety."

"But that's…" Aaron couldn't find the words to say.

"I know but you have to take it and take these," Alicia said as she took off her locket. "Take these to Sage, give them to her and tell her that's I'm sorry I failed as keeper. Tell her to use it in the upcoming battle to protect the multiverse. Aaron please you have to do this."

"I…I can't, not without you," Aaron protested.

"You have to, if you don't our world will be destroyed. Aaron please," Alicia pleaded.

"I'll…I'll send help once I find Sage, okay," Aaron said as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Okay," Alicia said as she hugged her little brother. "I love you, now go."

"Bye," Aaron said as he opened the portal and went through.

"Bye," Alicia whispered to herself.

"Captain Kalus, Captain Kalus," shouted Hatch as he ran towards Kalus.

"What?" growled Kalus growing annoyed with the Vandal.

"The female and male subspecies aren't human!" Hatch cried.

"What?" Kalus asked shocked. "What do you mean that they are not human?" roared Kalus.

"I heard them say so," Hatch said backing away from his leader.

"But that would mean they are… Go bring them both to me now," roared Kalus.

"Wait, what's going on down there?" asked Zoom as he stared at the fortress.

"What do you mean?" Vert asked coming up beside the scout.

"Take a look," Zoom said as he handed Vert the binoculars. "All I know is Hatch came running out of the prison and ran straight to Kalus."

"We need to get closer to hear what they are saying," Vert said. "Okay Agura, Zoom, and I will go down to hear better you guys stay here and workout the plan with the charges."

"Okay," came a chorus of voices from his team mates.

They reached the bottom of the hill just as the girl was dragged from the prison. The three watched in horror as they saw the girl beaten and bloody in front of them.

"Tell me where the male subspecies is?" Kalus demanded.

"Never," Alicia said as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

"Last time, how did he escape?" Kalus said.

"No," Alicia said in defiance.

"Fine," Kalus growled, and attacked Alicia.

"Ahhh," Alicia screamed in agony.

"I know what you are," Kalus said.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Alicia said trying to buy time.

"You're an Elicon, one of the last of your race aren't you," Kalus said as he watched Alicia's reactions.


	4. Chapter 4

Vert, Agura, and Zoom watched in shock because of what they had just heard. They all knew that there was other life out in the multiverse, but they had never dreamed that there were ones that looked human.

"What?" Zoom asked, the first of the three to speak. "Why didn't Sage…"

"I don't know," Vert said just as confused. 'This doesn't make sense Sage never told us about other humans,' Vert said to himself. Vert then said out loud, "She must have had her reasons."

"Will you two hush, so that I can hear what they are saying," Agura said silencing both boys. "Jeez, you both are like children that never stop talking."

"Look who's talking now," Zoom muttered to himself quiet enough so that Agura didn't hear his comment.

"How many are there left of you now?" Kalus taunted. "Your whole planet and its entire people are gone, except for the royal family." Kalus looked at Alicia for a response. "So that makes you royalty or a servant, which are you?" Kalus demanded trying to force the girl to answer him.

Finally Alicia decided to speak. "I'm a servant," Alicia said. "My brother and I escaped when the Red Sentients attacked the royal family, after our world was destroyed." The whole time Alicia focused on the ground not wanting to meet the Vandal's eyes.

"So you two have been hiding?" Kalus mussed. He needed to know where the boy went, and the only way he was going to figure that out was to keep her talking.

"Yes, we were trying to find safety," Alicia said. She needed to keep the Vandal talking so that she could figure away out of her situation.

"Where is your brother?" Kalus demanded. "How did he escape?"

"Calm, down kitty," Alicia said, taking a huge risk. At the comment Kalus scratched Alicia, the scratches were deep. Alicia winced as Kalus's claws went into her skin, but that was the only reaction she gave. "You'll have to do better," Alicia taunted, she needed to buy more time.

"She's either very bold or very dumb," Zoom commented. "She should not be angering him."

"She's protecting her brother," Agura said.

"No matter the reason for it; Zoom is right, she's not in the position to anger Kalus," Vert said. "We need to get her out now, we can't wait any longer,"Vert said looking at Agura and Zoom.

"How?" Agura asked. "We still don't have a main plan for getting this girl out."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Vert said hoping he was right. He then turned and signaled Sherman to go set the charges and cause the distraction. Vert then leaned over and whispered to Zoom asking, "Got any ideas?"

Upon hearing Vert, Agura roled her eyes, she then went back to watching the seen in front of her.

"There's the signal," Sherman said. "Let's go set the charges."

"Fine," said Tezz getting into his car.

"Um…" Spinner started to say.

"Shut up and get into the Buster Spinner," Sherman said dragging his older brother to the Buster.

"Hey Sage I'm going to Zeke's for Pizza," said Stanford.

"Hey hold up, I'll join you," A.J. said jogging to catch up with Stanford.

As they drove towards Zeke neither one spoke to the other. They both just thought about their team members on the Vandal home world. Pulling into Zeke's both got out of their cars still quiet. A.J. was the first to break the silence when he ordered a pizza.

"Hey where's everyone else?" Grace asked coming up to the table with the pizza.

"Oh…they're um…sick," A.J. said.

"Yeah they're really sick, so we thought that we would leave so that we wouldn't get sick," Stanford said as he glared at A.J. for his ridiculous excuse. As the two sat talking to Grace, a boy rushed into the diner.

"Please help!" the boy cried. With his cries everyone turned and looked at him.

"Oh," Grace exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"I'm…I'm looking for Sage, I need to find her!" he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that the chapter is so late, I got busy because it Christmas. With that I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hope everyone is enjoying this fun and amazing time of year.

* * *

"Um, Grace we have to go," Stanford said as he and A.J. got up from the table in a hurry. "Just put everything on Vert's tab."

With that both A.J. and Stanford grabbed the mysterious boy and left Zeke's diner before anyone could ask any question. The last thing they needed was for this boy to cause problems for them.

"Let me go," the boy demanded. "I need to find Sage to save my sister, she's the only one who can help me!"

"Okay just calm down little buddy," A.J. said as he slowly released the boy. "We just want to know your name, okay?"

"No! I need to find Sage!" he continued to shout.

"Fine if we take to Sage will you calm down?" Stanford asked.

"Yes," the boy said as A.J. fully released him.

As they were heading towards their cars A.J. asked Stanford "Are you sure that taking him to Sage is a good idea? I mean how does he even know about her?"

"I don't know but the hub is a better place than letting him scream 'where's Sage,' to everyone," Stanford said.

As Kalus was about to strike Alicia again, they heard explosions start. "Whath?" Kalus roared. "Go, it's the subspecies, they are trying to get her," Kalus shouted at the Vandals closest to him. Then to Hatch and Crocomodo he said "You two stay here and guard her. They will come here for her."

"Do you think that they will be foolish enough to come here to take her?" Crocomodo asked walking over to take hold of Alicia. "The subspecies won't come."

"You fail to realize Crocomodo," Kalus said, "All human suffer from the same thing, compassion. Even if she is not human, they will still come. They will not let an innocent female subspecies be held captive by us."

"No they won't," Alicia said struggling trying to get away from Crocomodo.

"Come on that are cue," Vert said as soon as he heard Sherman's explosion.

As they were quietly sneaking through the trees back to their cars Agura asked Vert, "So got a plan yet?"

"Yes I do, we get in grab the girl and we get out and we smash anything that gets in our way." Vert said as he got into the Saber. He then said, "Agura when we get in I need you to protect our way out. Zoom and I will go after the girl. Zoom, when we get in there and get her, she'll have to ride with you."

"Okay," Zoom said getting on to the Chopper.

"Let's go kick some Vandal butt and save a damsel in distress," Vert said.

"Do you think they heard it?" Spinner asked nervously.

"I would say yes," Tezz said as he watched to Vandals come full throttle towards them.

"Okay Spinner when they come through set the other explosion of so that the Vandals are trapped," Sherman said while he was rigging another explosion just in case.

"What if something goes wrong?" Spinner whined.

"That is why we have a backup plan," Sherman said.

"Backup plan?" Spinner asked.

"Yes get into our cars and lead them on a wild goose chase," Tezz said as he was still watching the Vandals approach.

"Let's go," Vert shouted as the three burst into the fortress.

It was chaos in the fortress, Vandals running to their vehicles only to be stopped by Agura. Vert and Zoom sped off into the directions that Kalus was heading with the girl. When they got almost there they could hear shouting.

"Let me go, you have no idea what is about to happen," they heard the girl shout.

"And what is that," Kalus chuckled.

"The shadow zone is coming apart, and Shadow Speeders are going to start coming here!" she yell at Kalus.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I have been sick a lot and so I had a lot of homework. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

"The Shadow Zone," Kalus scoffed. "It's not real."

"Yes it is and it's falling apart from the very core out. You have to let me go!" Alicia demanded.

"Please, you'll have to do better than that," Kalus laughed.

"Hey fuzz face, let the girl go," Zoom yelled as he sped around the corner going as fast as he could, with Vert right behind him.

"Guys hurry up," Agura shouted over the com link. She had been bashing everything that came near her, but she knew that she couldn't keep it up forever. Just then three Vandals hit at once and knocked the Tangler on to its side. "Guys make that now," Agura said as she looked at the vandals bearing down on her.

"Need some help?" a voice said over her com link.

"No Spinner, I like to lie in the Tangler this way, while Vandals try to rip me apart!" Agura yelled.

"Jeeze, don't get so mad," Spinner huffed.

With that Tezz started to fire at the Vandals and drove them back. During this time Sherman worked on getting Agura right side up.

Kalus let out a roar as Vert and Zoom both raced toward them. He did not go through everything just to have these two subspecies take away his prize. Kalus roared again and grabbed the girl and started to drag her away.

"Let me go!" Alicia shouted.

"No, you are my prize," Kalus said as he made sure to keep the female subspecies between him the BF5.

"Let her go Kalus, you have nowhere to go," Vert said as he got out of the Saber.

"That's where you're wrong," Kalus said as he disappeared.

"Let her go Kalus, you have nowhere to go," Vert said. He and Zoom had cornered Kalus and there was no way that he was going to escape.

"That's where you're wrong," Kalus said as he simply vanished.

"What, the heck?" Zoom said. "How did he disappear like that?"

"I don't know there is no trap door or secret door for that matter," Vert said as he felt the walls.

"Where is Sage?" the boy demanded for the hundredth time.

"We are taking you to her so just calm down," Stanford said trying to still keep his cool. 'This kid is worse than Spinner,' Stanford thought to himself. Finally they pulled up to Vert's garage, but before the boy could jump out Stanford locked the doors. "Ok a few rules before you get out," Stanford said. "Rule number one: do not touch anything. Rule number two: don't touch my comb or hair gel. Rule number three do not leave my or A.J.'s side. If Vert found out you were here, he'd kill us."

"Fine, can we go now," the boy said impatiently.

"Sage we're back," A.J. yelled.

"I was not…" Sage froze in midsentence and just stared at him. "Aaron?"

"…" Aaron didn't know what to say.

"Wait you know this little brat?" Stanford asked.

"Yes he is the prince of the Elicon race," Sage said as she was still staring at Aaron.

"What?" Stanford squeaked.

"Where is your sister?" Sage asked.

"The Vandals have her," Aaron said. "She gave me this and sent me here." Aaron took off the necklace that Alicia had given him and handed it to Sage. "She told me to tell you that she is sorry for failing as keeper."

Sage took the locket in her hands. She held the most highly guarded secret in the whole entire multiverse. She knew that the Elicon's would rather die than let this fall into the wrong hands.

"A.J. and Stanford get ready to go help the others," Sage said as she took the locket over to her main frame.

"How?" A.J. asked.

"With this," Sage said as she made two new chips for the vehicles.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that the update is so late. I have ADHD so I get distracted very easily, also things happened and I got new ideas. Well now I'm rambling, so on with the long-awaited update.

"Whaaaaat?" Stanford exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?" A.J. asked shocked.

They both stood there with their mouths wide open as Sages hands flew across the computer key board. "There is no time to explain, but know this: the Elicons are just as old as the sentients." The computer dinged as soon as she quit talking. "Okay, these will get you through the storm shock. You have to find the others and find Alicia and protect her at all costs.

"Tezz lead as many as possible away," Sherman said.

"Fine," the Russian huffed as he sped away.

"Tezz go left," Sherman said over the com link.

"Why?" asked Tezz in an irritated tone. 'Sherman is not here, why should I listen to him.' Tezz thought to himself.

"Tezz, hard left now!" Tezz just sighed at the younger Cortez brother as he took a sharp left.

"Guys we're going to have company!" Agura exclaimed as she watch in horror as a storm shock opened outside of the fortress. "Great, like Vandals were not enough, now we have someone else to deal with."

As the storm shock slowly opened, Krytus prepared to surge through the portal. He had waited a while for one to finally open so that he could find the Battle Force Five. His time was finally coming, and nothing was going to get in his way.

Kalus roared as Vert attacked him. "I will not lose my prize to you subspecies! She is my prize. She will make me ruler of the multiverse."

"Not today fuzz face," Zoom said as Alicia climbed on to the back of the Chopper.

"Hey we're here to rescue you," Zoom said as he stopped in front of Alicia.

Alicia hesitated, she had been through so much and she didn't know who to trust. "I…" she started to say as she backed away from Zoom.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you, we just want to take you somewhere safe, okay?" Zoom said as he took out his extra helmet.

"Promise me that I can leave whenever I want," Alicia said.

Zoom knew he was taking a huge risk when he said yes and she took the helmet. He then heard Kalus roar in anger, "I will not lose my prize to you subspecies! She is my prize, she will make me ruler of the multi verse."

"Not today fuzz face," Zoom said as he helped Alicia on to the back of the Chopper. As soon as she was on, Zoom took off toward the exit with Vert following close behind. As they went faster, Zoom could feel her wrapping her arms around his stomach to hold on tighter.

"Agura we're heading to you," said Vert over the coms.

"Agura we're heading to you," came Vert's voice.

"Great we could use some help," Agura said as she was finally turned right side up. "We're getting hammered out here."

"Did you get the girl?" asked Spinner.

"Yeah we got her," came Zoom's voice.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but there is another storm shock opening," said Tezz frantically as kept speeding through the dense jungle.

"Remember, the leader of the Battle Force Five is mine," Krytus said as he and his team surged through their storm shock.

As the Five Red Sentients surged out of their portal they came face to face with the Vandals and Battle Force Five fighting.

"Go now," Sage ordered. "They are running out of time to protect her."

"Right," said A.J. as he jump into Gearslammer.

"Are you sure that they will be able to protect Alicia?" Aaron asked.

"They are the best that there is, they have never failed yet," Sage said as she watched the last two team members speed off away from the hub.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay quick question, does anybody else type or read a story in the character's voice or is it just me?

"We have incoming Battle Force Five members?" Tezz asked very confused as the two remaining team members came through the storm shock right beside him.

"Sage sent us," A.J. said as he and Stanford came to a stop right beside their friend.

"But how?" Tezz asked.

"Maybe not the best time to explain," Stanford said as he pointed to the Vandals that were quickly approaching.

"How did they get here?" Zoom asked over the coms.

"Does it matter, we have incoming Reds!" Spinner yelled.

"Spinner is right we'll deal with that problem later," Vert said. "Right now protect Zoom and the girl!"

"How I've waited for this day," Krytus said as he burst out of his storm shock. "I will have my revenge on that human."

"We can't let them see me," Alicia said as she gripped Zoom tighter.

"Why?" Zoom asked confused, he knew that he wouldn't let he get caught again, but why not see?

"They think I'm dead, if they see me they will use my powers to rewrite the multiverse," Alicia said frantically.

"What do you mean?" Zoom was now thoroughly confused.

"Just go," she yelled.

"Kyrtus there are two riders on the scout's bike, and one of them is dressed like an Elicon," Kyburi said.

"An Elicon? That would mean she survived! After them leave the others for the Vandals, we are after an even better prize than revenge!" Krytus shouted. Quickly all of the Reds started to chase down Zoom.

"Why are we chasing the scout?" asked Krylox.

"Because the scout has an Elicon," said Kyburi with a sneer.

"Go faster," Alicia said in a panicked voice. "They are coming after us."

"What?" Zoom said as he turned to see that there were four of the five Reds chasing him. "Vert a little help here!"

"Just a tiny bit busy," Vert said in a strained voice.

"Well we have four of the five Reds on our tail, I think that they spotted her," Zoom said.

"Take a hard right," Alicia said.

"What?" Zoom asked confused.

"Hard right," she said as she held on tighter.

Quickly Zoom took the right that was fast approaching. 'How did she know about the turn was there from so far away?' "How did you know about the turn?"

"Quick hard left!" she said quickly.

Zoom took another hard turn and they ended up in front of Stanford, Tezz, and A.J. 'How?' was running through the four boy's heads. Quickly Alicia got off the Chopper and stood in the middle of all the vehicles.

When Krytus reached the clear he transformed to his humanoid form and slowly walked to the Battle Force Five members. The whole way he had a sneer on his face, because he had trapped his pray. Slowly he heard the rest of his team pull up and transform as well.

"Hand over the creature and we'll let you go," Krytus said taking another step forward.

"No!" Zoom said as he pulled the Chopper in front of the girl.

"Please, she isn't even human. You don't need to protect her," Kyburi said as she walked up beside Krytus.

When heard Kyburi say that she wasn't human made him even madder. "Stay away!" he yelled.

"The human has feelings for the Elicon," Krylox said. He advanced as well; as he walked closer he split into two.

"Kytren take out the scout. Kyburi take care of that human in the back with the Gearslammer. Krylox you get the other two. I want the Elicon," Krytus ordered. With each Red Sentient having their orders they took off to engage their opponents. Each one transformed into their vehicles and took off, except for Krytus.

As each one went into battle, Alicia was left alone standing in front of Krytus. "I'm not scared of you!" she yelled defiantly. "I will destroy you for what you did to my home!"

Slowly Krytus advanced and laughed, "Please, your race was weak and so are you."

"My race is the strongest race!" Alicia yelled.

Continuing to advance and laugh Krytus replied, "Strong? Your race was destroyed on the very first attack!"

Alicia was furious, "You have no idea what we are capable of doing!" Slowly she started to rise off the ground. "It was destined for our race to fall, so we let it fall. You would have never gotten past our defenses if we hadn't let you." Power started to ripple in the air around her. Slowly the battle around Alicia came to a stop. They all looked at Alicia, both the Reds and the Battle Force Five. "You have no idea what power we have," Alicia said in a voice that was hers and the sound of thousands of others.

"This is the true power of your race," Krytus said. "No wonder why your power was coveted."

"The multiverse has been thrown out of balance, it is coming apart at the very core and because of you there might be nothing anyone can do to put it right," Alicia continued in the voice. As if on cue a hole was ripped open and shadow speeders started to surge forward.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shadow speeders!?" exclaimed Zoom. "But that would mean the Shadow Zone is coming apart."

"Yes, because if what she is saying is correct, then each Zone will be destroyed," Tezz said.

"Does that mean that Earth will also be destroyed?" A.J. asked worriedly.

"All worlds are going to be destroyed," Alicia said. With that being said she immediately dropped to the ground and all the energy around her vanished.

"Guys we need to get out of here," Zoom said as he raced to Alicia's side. "Come on," he said as he extended his hand and grabbed her hand to pull her on.

"No I will not lose her again!" Krytus said as he chased her down. Quickly he was gaining on the two as they drove off, until Krytus was hit from the side.

"Sorry Krytus but she's not your prize to covet," said Vert as he and the other Battle Force Five members rushed after Zoom. "A.J., Stanford come on if you don't want to be left with them!" Quickly all the Battle Force Five members rushed out of the clearing towards their own home portal.

"Should we go after them?" Kyburi asked.

"No leave them, head for our portal before we are over run with shadow speeders," Krytus said.

"And what of the Vandals?" Kyburi sneered.

At the question Krytus smiled, "Let them find a new home world." With that all the Red Sentients retreated as well.

"Captain Kalus, there are unknown enemies fast approaching," said Sever.

"Send out the first wave of an attack," Kalus said in anger. 'If I can't have my prize, then I will destroy these intruders without mercy,' he thought as a horn was blown to signal the first wave of attack. Kalus watch as his Vandals attacked the unknown enemy, he watched as his Vandals were turned into shadow speeders. "What? How is this possible? Sever, give the signal for retreat. We will hold them back at the fortress."

"Agura lock down the storm shock," Vert said with a sigh of relief.

"So luv you want to tell us who you are?" Stanford said as he approached the Chopper.

"Lay off will ya Stanford," Zoom said as he dismounted.

"No, I want to know what is so important about her!" Stanford said as he continued to approach.

"I'm nobody special, I was a servant to the royal family on my home world when it was destroyed," Alicia said as she slowly took off her helmet.

"Well that's a lie," Stanford said. "What else are you lying about?"

"What, it's not a lie!" Alicia yelled.

"Your brother is back at the hub with Sage right now and she said he was a prince-" Stanford was yelling.

"Wait you have my brother?" Alicia asked surprised.

"You took a total stranger to the hub?" Vert demanded.

"Well we kinda had to," A.J. said. "He came into Zeke's yelling where is Sage?"

As everyone was distracted Alicia scooted forward on the Chopper and took off. Quickly she drove away from her rescuers. She quickly put a chip onto the Chopper and said, "Find Aaron." Immediately a screen popped up that showed her location and Aaron's location.

"We have to go after her," Zoom said.

"Zoom ride in the Reverb," Vert said as he jumped back into the Saber and took off after her. Quickly everyone was following Alicia, but she seemed to be able to stay ahead of them.

"She's heading straight for-" Spinner said.

"I know," Vert said as he tried to make his car go faster. "Sage, come in Sage."

"Vert, I trust that-" Sage started to say.

"No time, close down all entries into the hub," Vert said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Please just do it," Vert said as he was slowly gaining on the Chopper. "Zoom is there a com in the spare helmet?"

"Yeah I think so," Zoom replied.

"Sherman can you patch me through?" Vert asked.

"Hold on one sec," Sherman said. "Ok that should do it."

"Thanks," Vert said. Vert then started talking to Alicia, "Please slow down, talk to us."

"I'm sorry but no, you have no idea what is going to happen. I need to talk to Sage right now and warn her," Alicia said as she approached a way to get in, but then it closed. Quickly Alicia switched directions and headed for another entrance.

"Wait," Vert said as he signaled his team to stop. "She wants into the hub, but Sage sealed all the entrances so if she wants to get in then she will have to come back and talk to us." They watched as Alicia drove all the way around the hub several times, before Vert finally said, "You won't get in until you calm down and talk to us."

"Fine," Alicia said as she came to a halt in front of them.

"Now tell us the truth, tell us who you are and what is happening," Vert said.


End file.
